


If Home Is Where The Heart Is...

by angelikitten



Series: Operation: Get Robin A (Bat)Man [1]
Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Dragón's thoughts don't always revolve around getting mansex - sometimes, he tries to help his friends too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Home Is Where The Heart Is...

"I should have been home by now." said Robin. "Batman will be **worried** about me. He will be thinking that something bad has happened to me."

El Dragón **smiled** sadly. The corners of his mouth turned upwards. He did not want Robin to **leave**. He did not want Robin to walk out of the apartment, while El Dragón had to stay.

Standing at the door of the apartment, Robin turned to him. "Can I come and talk to you **again** El Dragón? Can I come and talk to you a second time? I like talking to you, because you **understand** me. You know what I am talking about and are sympathetic about it."

El Dragón **nodded**. He moved his head up and down to show agreement. "Of course." he said. "You can come around **anytime**. You can come around whenever you like."

When Robin was gone, El Dragón **nearly** cried. He almost cried. He knew that Robin would be **unhappy** when he got home. He knew that Robin would not be happy when he got home, because Batman would be busy spending time with Superman. Batman was often **busy** with Superman. Batman often had hot mansex with Superman.

But El Dragón had a **plan**. He had an idea for something he could do to make the situation better for Robin. He thought of a way to make Batman and Superman **split up**. He thought of a way to make them stop having hot mansex. That way, Robin would have a **chance** with Batman. There would be a possibility that Robin could then have hot mansex with Batman.

Of course, it had occurred to El Dragón that Superman would then be **single** as well. If the plan worked, Superman wouldn't have anyone to have hot mansex with, unless Lex Luthor came back into the picture. But that was **unlikely**. It was not likely to happen, as Lex was still in jail.

Even though El Dragón had made his plan to make Robin happy, the thought all the hot mansex he could have with Superman if the plan worked made him smile.

And that's terrible.


End file.
